Novo Anjo da Música
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: É um novo tempo no Opera Populaire. Mesmo com a administração do teatro mudada, Erik continua presente no teatro, assombrando quem entra. O que acontece quando uma jovem britânica e seus amigos conhecem o teatro e Melissa Withmore, estudante de música, conhece Erik ? Teria o Fantasma achado seu novo Anjo da Música ?


_**Nota da autora : Aloha, pessoinhas ^^ Bom, querendo fugir um pouco do mundo de Grimm e dar uma folga a meu amor, Nick Burkhardt(rsrs), vim trazer essa ideia maluca que tive esses dias, enquanto eu revira o filme de O Fantasma da Ópera, o da versão com meu deuso Rami que aconteceria quando uma garota de Londres e seus amigos do grupo de música chegassem em Paris , conhecerem o Opera Populaire e começarem a ensaiar lá e Melissa Withmore conhecesse seu ídolo, seu Anjo da Música ? Então aqui começa nossa história e... ''let your mind start a journey to a strange new world...'' 3**_

Capítulo 1- Chegando em Paris

Melissa Withmore estava realmente agitada. Fazia uma semana que ela e seus amigos de colégio tinham programado aquela viagem para Paris e tudo o que Lis pensava era : _''Ai meus Deuses, vou conhecer o Opera Populaire, finalmente ! Bem que o Fantasma poderia aparecer''_ , Lis pensou, sorrindo divertida. O táxi finalmente chegara nos portões do grande e antigo teatro e Lis não parava de quicar no banco de trás do carro, fazendo Christopher Winchester, seu melhor amigo, dar uma risadinha divertida .

-Alguém segura ela ou a Lizzie vai correr pra dentro do teatro antes de pegar as malas. -Chris disse, sorrindo divertido, ao ver a animação da melhor amiga. Chris não conhecia a história do Fantasma toda, ele vira apenas a versão do filme de 2004 porque Lizzie insistiu muito pra ele ver. O garoto gostou da história e sim, até chorou depois que Raoul e Christine cantam All I Ask Of You e viu a cena extra de No One Would Listen.

-Há, que gracinha, Chris. Como se você também não tivesse animado para conhecer o lar do Fantasma.-Liz sorriu debochada, enquanto ela, Chris e o pessoal sairam do carro, segurando as mochilas. Liz admirando o exterior do teatro, enquanto ela e seus amigos entraram. O Opera Populaire era claro mais lindo e impressionante por dentro do que por fora, Melissa pensou, admirando o interior do teatro.

-Nossa, olha só essas escadas.-Melissa cochichou com Christopher, até ela avistar uma capa girando um pouco próximo dos camarotes superiores. Melissa ofegou, de susto e segurou a mão de Chris.-Chris, eu o vi !-A garota cochichou para o rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis, agitada. Ainda não caira a ficha que ela avistara seu personagem preferido de todos os tempos e ter visto que ele era mesmo real !

-Quem você viu, Liz ? Aqui só tem nós...- Chris perguntou á amiga, preocupado. Será que Liz ficara louca ? E depois, ele respirou, aliviado.-Ah, os administradores do teatro estão chegando.- Chris acrescentou, apontando para dois homens que andavam na direção de Melissa e seus amigos. Um era alto, moreno e com lindos olhos azuis e o outro era um pouco mais baixo e com bonitos olhos verdes.-Bem vindos ao Opera Populaire. Sou o Alexander e esse é meu irmão Mark. Vocês são estudantes ?-O moreno de olhos azuis, Alexander, perguntou ao grupo.

-Sim, somos estudantes de intercâmbio, e escolhemos o teatro como nosso próximo lugar para conhecermos.-Chris disse á Alex, dando uma risada divertida.-Sou o Christopher Winchester, mas podem me chamar de Chris. Essa é a Melissa Withmore.-Chris apontou para Lis, que acenou timidamente para os administradores.-Esse é o Peter Withmore, irmão da Melissa.-Chris aponta para um rapaz de óculos.-Essa é a Alyssa Devereaux.-Chris aponta para a namorada, uma garota ruiva, com um brilho nos olhos.- E esses são James Watson e Beatrice Parker.-Chris apontou para os outros dois, um garoto e uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-É um prazer conhecer todos vocês.-Mark disse, cumprimentando a turma de garotos, com um sorrisinho.-Por favor, fiquem á vontade e sintam-se em casa. Só não vão para o camarote número cinco e para o subterrâneo do teatro. Vocês cantam ?-Mark alertou aos garotos os lugares que eles não podiam ir e perguntou se eles cantaram. Foi quando uma coisa caiu perto de Alexander. Uma carta, com um lacre, que tinha a forma de uma caveira vermelha.

Melissa ficou agitada novamente e olhou para os lados. Erik só podia estar por perto !-O que foi, senhor Alexander ?-Melissa perguntou ao rapaz de olhos azuis, curiosa, vendo ele abrir a carta.-Nada demais, Melissa. Só uma outra carta do ''Fantasma da Ópera.''-Alex disse á menina, fazendo um ''aspas'' ao mencionar o Fantasma.

Agora Melissa estava mais curiosa do que tudo. O que diabos o Fantasma queria com a turma dela ?-Posso ver, senhor Alexander ?-O moreno estendeu a carta para Melissa, que abriu e começou a ler.''Bom dia, meus jovens. Sejam bem vindos ao meu teatro. E gostaria de lembrar aos nossos bons administradores que eles devem meu salário. Atenciosamente, seu fiel servo, F.O.''- Quando a menina terminou de ler a carta, todos olharam para Alexander e Mark, esperando alguma resposta.

 _ **Nota final da autora : É isso aí galera, primeiro capítulo está concluído ^^ Eu sei, ficou uma droga, vou tentar incluir mais os personagens da história u.u E abaixo está mais ou menos como seriam os meus OC's :**_

 _ **\- Melissa Withmore- Emma Watson ;**_

 _ **\- Christopher Winchester- Dylan O' Brien ;**_

 _ **-Peter Withmore- Andrew Garfield ;**_

 _ **-Alyssa Devereaux- Holland Roden ;**_

 _ **-James Watson- Ansel Elgort ;**_

 _ **-Beatrice Parker- Shailene Woodley ;**_

 _ **-Alexander O' Connell- Ian Somerhalder ;**_

 _ **-Mark O' Connell- Paul Wesley .**_

 _ **Essa versão que eu estou escrevendo é a versão com Ramin, como eu citei. E logo logo vai ter sim, a aparição do nosso muso mascarado 3 Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo ^^**_


End file.
